<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not The Same Anymore by osagiree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195013">It's Not The Same Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/osagiree/pseuds/osagiree'>osagiree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Relationship(s), kageyama is a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/osagiree/pseuds/osagiree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Kageyama is not the same as before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not The Same Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally made this for my best friend :"&gt; just want to publish it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fishing out your phone that is hidden under your pillow, you expect to see at least one message from your athlete boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, but beyond disappointment was washed all over you when all you see was messages from your group chats.</p>
<p>You tried to message him multiple times, yet he does not respond to any of those. You tried to get to him multiple times, yet he’s giving you the cold shoulder.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, you put down your phone and let yourself drift in a deep slumber. You may or may not confront him tomorrow, it all depends on how much courage and emotions will come crashing down on you.</p>
<p>For the past few months, it feels like he is not the Tobio you used to know for the past two years of your relationship. He was sweet only for you to experience, he was soft only for you to witness, he was caring only for you and only you. It all changed when he became more obsessed with volleyball. Practicing until late evening, pushing himself to the limit, he does not even care for his academic performance. So, as someone who cares, you were worried and tried to talk to him, but he ignored it all and walked away, leaving you behind him.</p>
<p>Being the understanding one, you let him be and convinced yourself that he needs it for self-improvement, but you can’t help to feel neglected. Even in his free time where he can spend his time with you, he uses this free time to practice. This set up continue for about two months, you feel so aloof from him. He sometimes walks you home but even when he’s beside you, it feels like there is an infinity distance between the two of you.</p>
<p>You woke up to his message that says:</p>
<p>𝙠𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙮𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙧𝙯:<br/>
Y/n, I can’t pick you up today. I have morning practice.</p>
<p>And who’s in the right mind to still have a good morning when they woke up to this. As usual, you walk your way to school alone. When you reached your classroom, he was already there but he did not notice you because his eyes are closed. You assumed he’s sleep deprived due to practicing.</p>
<p>Even when the both of you are on the same classroom, you and Kageyama does not talk to each other that much unlike before and your classmates noticed the changes from the two of you. When you tried to talk to him, his replies are cold and your back hurts from carrying your conversation with him.</p>
<p>Lunch came, you walked towards him and when you were about to ask him to eat lunch with you, he said he’ll be eating with Hinata because they are going to practice after lunch. That’s it, your patience snapped like a dried twig.</p>
<p>“Fine, go with him and date your volleyball instead. I’m done.” You said calmly, not wanting to draw any attention.</p>
<p>You tried so hard to stay cool, you don’t want to embarrass yourself or him. Instead of going after you when you walked away, he just shrugged it off and went to Hinata.</p>
<p>There you are, eating alone on your table where you used to eat with Kageyama during lunch. Even though this is happening for two months, you still can’t get used to it.</p>
<p>The rest of the day goes on without you trying to get along with Kageyama. You decided to not talk to him anymore, not unless when you need to or when it can’t be helped. You expect him to try at least, but your expectation leads to disenchantment when you ignored him for a week and he’s not even bothered, your already snapped patience reached its limit and it filled your heart with fuming anger.</p>
<p>You checked the time and it’s twenty-two minutes past nine, changing into a pair of fresh clothes. You know where exactly he is, so you went to his location. You reached the gym where you can hear the ball being smashed to the floor, walking straight to enter the room. You found him, looking tired and sweaty. He noticed your presence and gazed in your direction; there he met your raging eyes. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, emotionless.</p>
<p>“I’m here…” you swallowed a lump in your throat as you find for the courage to continue</p>
<p>“I’m here to end up things with you, Kageyama” you finally said.</p>
<p>Kageyama could not believe what he just heard. "Maybe I'm hearing things wrong" is what he thought.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You heard it right. Go on and date volleyball, I’m done with you.”</p>
<p>And there he realized; he’s not giving you enough time. All his time were taken up by volleyball and now he lost the only girl who was there to support him, the girl who stayed with him when everyone turned his back from him.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m sorry–” he couldn’t continue himself to apologize and resent for his mistakes when he saw your back facing him. You’re walking away and he couldn’t do anything to reach you.</p>
<p>Thinking that this is the best decision to make, you continue walking away without looking back. I’ll eventually move on is what you’re repeatedly chanting on your mind. You gave him what you think he wants. Time. You gave him more time for his passion.</p>
<p>So, the next day and the day after it, you ignored him and tried your best to stay away from him, but the next few days was filled with surprises. A rose was placed on your table and you know who it came from, you picked it up and about to return it to him when you saw a ‘sleeping’ Kageyama. While you were away, he slips a letter on your bag and you saw it when you got home. It contains a sincere apology and filled with love, which you can literally feel. Oreos can be found sitting on your table, too, and while you are not looking, he will add some milk. </p>
<p>It’s not irritating you, but rather confusing when his actions continue for weeks. Here you find yourself in the back of the building with him, trying to confront him.</p>
<p>“I gave you what you want,” you started.</p>
<p>“You did not, all you did was take away what I always wanted” his words are confusing you,  because you broke up with him for him to have more time for training and suddenly he blurted out about taking away what he wants. </p>
<p>“I broke up with you, you have more time for volleyball now, but why are you doing this?” you cried.</p>
<p>“It’s because I’m trying to win you again… It’s you – it’s always been you who I’ve ever wanted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>